penuginsocfandomcom-20200213-history
Penguins and the children
James : James is a nine year old boy Who is a happy cherry boy he is in too fun and adventures when he saw the penguins into action he tried to get his friends to believe him at first they didn't but after a while they did once he had a pleasant conversation with them he promised not to tell anyone else along with his friends after a while the penguins enemies team up to destroy them and the Penguins and children went on a adventure to team up and stop them eventually saving the day and the children were honored as honorey penguins and they all play and celebrate together he seems to be close with Skipper since they are both leaders and they first met Friends: Piper Clayde Cauldron Milo Candy Stephanie Skipper Kowalski Private Rico King Julien Maurice Mort Marlene and the other zoo animals Enemies: Hans Dr.Blowhole Red squrriel Savio the Rat king and rats lobsters officer x hornets Vesuvius twins Piper : Piper is a tomboyish cherry child like her friend James she has reddish magenta hair and is always seen wearing a hat she's nice kind and clever acted like a big sister-motherly figure sort of way to the penguins and went to battle with them to save the world and is shown to have courage after standing up to Savio and the red squrriel Friends:James Candy Clayde Claudron Stephanie Milo Skipper Kowalski Privite Rico King Julien Maurice Mort Marlene and the other zoo animals Enemies:Hans Dr.Blowhole Red squrriel Savio the Rat king and rats lobsters officer x hornets Vesuvius twins Clayde and Cauldron: Clayde and Cauldron are two twin African American boys who are also friends with James and the penguins after going on battle with the bad guys and defeating them the are very courageous after seen standing up to Dr.Blowhole and made an insult to him they believe penguins are cool birds Friends:James Candy Clayde Claudron Stephanie Milo Skipper Kowalski Privite Rico King Julien Maurice Mort Marlene and the other zoo animals Enemies:Hans Dr.Blowhole Red squrriel Savio the Rat king and rats lobsters officer x hornets Vesuvius twins Milo: Milo is a boy who wears glasses he's not so brave but tried to conquer his own fear with the villains also an odd kid Friends:James Candy Clayde Claudron Stephanie Milo Skipper Kowalski Privite Rico King Julien Maurice Mort Marlene and the other zoo animals Enemies:Hans Dr.Blowhole Red squrriel Savio the Rat king and rats lobsters officer x hornets Vesuvius twins Candy: Candy is the tough girl kinda big and looked like a mean girl but she is actually nice and very brave after standing up to Hans and pushes her friends out of the way to protect them even shown shoving Piper by the shoulder saying "stand back little sister big sis got this" also Milo but by the face Friends:James Candy Clayde Claudron Stephanie Milo Skipper Kowalski Privite Rico King Julien Maurice Mort Marlene and the other zoo animals Enemies:Hans Dr.Blowhole Red squrriel Savio the Rat king and rats lobster officer x hornets Vesuvius twins Stephanie: Stephanie is James messy blonde 3 year old sister who is cute and cherry also likes animals she can't talk so well since she's 3 but she's active also close to Private Friends:James Candy Clayde Claudron Stephanie Milo Skipper Kowalski Privite Rico King Julien Maurice Mort Marlene and the other zoo animals hornets Enemies:Hans Dr.Blowhole Red squrriel Savio the Rat king and rats lobster officer x hornets Vesuvius twins Category:Characters